The present invention relates, in general, to a method for manufacturing antistatic integrated circuit (IC) trays and, more particularly, to the use of ion implantation in providing antistaticity for IC trays, which enables gaseous ions, such as nitrogen or argon, etc., as well as metal ions, such as Ti, Li, or Al, etc., to be implanted to endow the IC trays of polymer materials with a surface conductivity of 10.sup.6 to 10.sup.12 .OMEGA./cm.sup.2.
In order to prevent IC chips from being damaged by electro-static charges, plasma deposition techniques are conventionally utilized to deposit a conductive metal, such as Cu, Cr, Ni, Al, etc., on IC trays to a thickness of about 1.5 .mu.m. Usually, the resulting IC trays come to have a surface conductivity from 10.sup.3 .OMEGA./cm.sup.2 to 10.sup.5 .OMEGA./cm.sup.2.
An IC tray manufactured by such a conventional plasma deposition method suffers from the following disadvantages. First, a dimensional change occurs over the entire IC tray entity as a conductive metal is coated on the surface of the IC tray, requiring additional molds to be prepared. Second, the material deposited tends to be worn out by external chemical or physical factors. Third, since the surface conductivity required for the manufacture of antistatic IC trays is set below what is actually required a wasteful time consuming process period and excessive cost are needlessly imposed. Fourth, the deposited materials are apt to secede from IC trays easily. Fifth, too much conductive metal is deposited upon plasma deposition, so that the IC trays cannot be reused owing to a large content of the residual impurities. Sixth, plasma deposition methods cannot utilize gaseous ions such as nitrogen and argon in the provision of antistaticity for IC trays in addition to being problematic in reproductivity because of being greatly affected by process parameters.